


Ice

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just some 13/Rose fluff.   Enjoy :=)





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just some 13/Rose fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

"Now when you say 'resort'..." Graham began

"I mean a nice spa," The Doctor explained as she worked the TARDIS controls "sandy beaches, margaritas--if you like margaritas--surfing--if you like surfing--and...did I mention the sandy beaches?"

"Yeah, you did" Ryan nodded

"So, is this just all a plot to get us out of the TARDIS so you and Rose can have a moment to yourselves?" Yaz wondered

The Doctor and Rose looked each other

"Uh..." they both began

"Well if you wanted a romantic night out you could've just said," Graham chuckled. He smirked at Ryan and Yaz "how's the beach sound?"

"I could go for a margarita" Yaz nodded

"Yeah," Ryan agreed, smiling shyly "me too"

******

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Graham asked for what felt like the hundredth time

"Yes," Rose sighed "its one of the safest places in fourteen galaxies, you'll be fine"

Still looking doubtful, Graham reluctantly followed Yaz and Ryan, who both looked far more eager than he did

"Wait for it," The Doctor murmured as she and Rose both stood in the doorway to the TARDIS waving "wait for it...," she continued as Graham gave the blue box one more look before he entered the resort's front door

"Finally," The Doctor sighed, shutting the doors "right! Let's go!" she grinned...

******

The TARDIS landed with its usual rattling thud, nearly sending both Rose and The Doctor to the floor

"Right!" The Doctor sprang to her feet, charging for the doors and yanking them open "here we are!" she grinned "look familiar?" she asked

"Is this...?" Rose looked around, grinning "Woman Wept!" she laughed

"That's right," The Doctor grinned as she shut the doors "so, come on, get your winter kit on!"

******

Woman Wept looked almost the same as it had the last time they visited. Massive tidal waves that could have easily wiped the small colony of a thousands stood frozen, forming massive curved walls of ice, the moonlight shimmering and dancing across the ice in a kaleidoscope of colors that shimmered across the snow on the ground.

Rose was suddenly grateful for her new binary vascular system, she was nowhere near as cold as she could have been. Despite that she was warmly bundled in a heavy coat and gloves and scarf and a knit cap.

The Doctor had added a bright green scarf with matching gloves to her outfit but was otherwise dressed as she normally was as they walked hand-in-hand through the bustling marketplace. It was Christmas time on Woman Wept, strings of lights hung from the eves of the chalet-style buildings as other people bustled to and fro

"So what are we doing first?" Rose wondered

"How's ice skating sound?"

" _Can_ you ice skate in this body?" Rose wondered "because you were rubbish in the last two"

The Doctor stuck her tongue out at her

"Let's find out" she shrugged...

******

The Doctor scowled

"My feet shrunk" she complained as she yanked off the skate

"Here," Rose held out another pair "try these"

The Doctor grinned as took the offered skates and slipped them on

"Ah, perfect," she grinned "right," she wobbled upright "let's see how this body does on ice""

******

"How's your arm?" Rose wondered

"Sore," The Doctor answered, rubbing at her arm "still, could've been worse," she remarked "could've broken my ankle, lucky there"

"Yeah," Rose agreed as they slipped through the TARDIS doors "OK, easy, let's you into a warm bath"

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you sure know how to treat a girl" The Doctor beamed...

******

The water was warm and steamy, the TARDIS being capable of keeping the water warm indefinitely. Sighing in pleasure, The Doctor eased herself back against the wall of the tub, smirking as the water sloshed and rippled as Rose slid into the water alongside her, snuggling up against her, skin to skin

"This is nice" The Doctor murmured

"Yeah," Rose agreed "though...shouldn't we go and get the others sometime?" she wondered

"Hmm," The Doctor shrugged "eventually. But, right now, I want to just stay here with you"

"Not too long," Rose warned "get all pruny"

"Nah, not me," The Doctor dismissed "Time Lord skin remember?"

Rose rolled her eyes and lightly swatted her on the arm

"Still rude" she muttered...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
